Drawn to love
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Relda Oneshot for Celebaby20. A secret talent can go a long way, especially when you find love whilst doing it.


This is dedicated to Celebaby20, since she's been such a good friend to me on and off of the site, so Celebaby, this is for you. (Heart)

In terms of the story, I really like this pairing. It somehow… reminds me of, well… me. It's funny, really.

And, on one final separate note, I have Microsoft word! So my grammar and spelling will (Hopefully) improve! Huzzah!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, or anything affiliated with them whatsoever. Smash Brawl is copyrighted to Nintendo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Drawn to love.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Red was sitting in the lounge with Marth and Link, who were all watching Football on the T.V. Link was rooting for one team, while Marth was rooting for another.

"Come on, Chelsea!" Cried Marth, punching the air, "Score, dammit!"

Link smirked, "Chelsea can't beat Arsenal! That's freaking bull-crap!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

Red sighed. He never understood the concepts of English football. People kick a ball around, and get hundreds of dollars (Or pounds, whichever way you look at it.). Red wasn't really watching. He was finishing off a small drawing he was doing, on a small notepad on his lap. He coloured in the last part of the body, and raised it up to the light. It was a picture of him, a self-portrait, surrounded by all of his Pokemon. Red smiled, and turned the page so as to start a second drawing.

"WHAT?! Penalty?! That's dumb!" Yelled Link, angrily, "The guy's faking it!"

"Not true," Marth argued, pointing at the screen, "you can clearly see there that Philippe Senderos tripped him up. That's a penalty, on my watch."

"Fake!"

"Penalty!"

Red sighed angrily, and stood up. He didn't want to be in the same room as these hooligans, so he exited via the side door, into the hall. He strolled along it, passing other rooms along the way. Glancing in, he saw many different sights. First room had Mewtwo and Ganondorf playing chess. The next room he came to was occupied by Sonic and Mario, playing on their Olympics game. The next few doors were closed, until Red came to the final room.

Inside sat Zelda, staring out of the window, a dull look on her face. Red, being curious, entered the room to see what was wrong.

"Hey Zelda," the Princess turned as Red approached, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, hi Red," Zelda shook her head, "Nothings wrong, I was just… staring out of the window."

"Can I join you?" Red was surprised at what he'd just said, and so, it seemed, was Zelda, who looked a little embarrassed.

"Uh, sure, go ahead," Red took a seat next to her, "So what's up?"

"Oh, just wanted to get away from Marth and Link." Red explained, "They're having a fight over football again." Red lowered his head down, then back up, glancing back out of the window, at the slightly grey surroundings, "I don't understand it really."

"Neither do I," Zelda chuckled, "It's a 'man's game', I wouldn't know."

"Well, apparently, women play it too."

"Really…? Weird." Zelda shrugged, and looked out of the window. The two were silent for a while, until Zelda finally spoke up again.

"What have you got there, Red?"

Red lifted up his notepad, and flicked through a couple of pages, "Oh, just my notepad. I draw on it, if I get bored."

"Can I see?"

"Sure," Red handed her the notepad, "Take a look."

Zelda began to flip through the notepad, stopping on a few pictures, as Red watched her do so. She stopped on a few, and commented a little, but then stopped on a certain picture, and turned to Red, "What's this?"

Red peered at the picture, which was of a blank heart-shape, "Oh. If I really like someone, I'm deciding to put their picture in there, so I can remember them."

"That's sweet," Zelda smiled, "You got anyone in mind?"

Red felt his face go red, "Uh, yeah."

"You gonna say?" Zelda turned to face him, "Come on, I won't say, I promise!"

"Uh…" Red shook his head slowly, "Sorry Zel, kinda private."

"Is it Samus?" Zelda suddenly questioned, grinning, "Loads of people seem to like her."

"No, it's not!" Red laughed sheepishly, his face turning even redder, "Please, stop!"

"Is it Peach?" Zelda was now teasing him, smirking at him, "Come on, I know you like her!"

"No!" Cried Red, starting to get a little frustrated, "Zelda, please!"

"Tell you what," Zelda shoved the notepad onto the trainer's lap, "Here, draw who you like."

Red was startled, "…Wh-what?"

Zelda smiled, and Red knew she wasn't going to lay off his back. Slowly, he unclipped his pencil from the notepad, and began to draw, his pencil flowing effortlessly over the page. Zelda watched as the trainer began to sketch, his face still remaining a deep shade of crimson. Zelda was entranced by the way his pencil danced across the page, how well-concentrated he looked, how good his skill was. She'd even forgotten what he was drawing as his pencil danced across the page.

For Red, this was almost like Pokemon training. Both art and training desired the same amount of concentration, like comparing what attacks to use to where you need to shade, and knowing that one wrong move could cost a battle, just like one scribble could cost an artwork. It was a mental game, and Red knew he had to remain on top all of the time. The fact that Zelda was watching him had slipped his mind as the pencil danced across the page, leaving a thin, grey line in it's wake.

A few minutes later, Red slowly leaned back, his pencil now being clipped back into his notepad, and he admired his work. Zelda, realising he'd stopped, looked up at him with a small smile.

"You done?"

"Yeah," Red nodded slowly, "…it's not half-bad, actually."

"Can I see?" asked Zelda, grinning, and reaching a hand out to it.

"N-no!" Red said, rather hurriedly, and Zelda looked alarmed as Red quickly pressed the drawing to his chest.

"Why not?" Zelda looked upset, "Please show me!"

"S-sorry Zel, it's private!"

Zelda, suddenly realising what may be the problem, felt her face flush, "Listen, Red, don't be embarrassed. I won't laugh, I swear. I won't tell either."

Slowly, Red lowered the drawing, and handed it to Zelda. As Zelda took it from him, her hunch grew as Red turned away from her, his face redder than his cap. Slowly, Zelda looked at the well done drawing of Red's crush.

Her hunch had been right.

There, staring straight back at her, was herself, almost in a mirror image, but grey and white. She felt her lips crease into a small smile, as she turned to Red, who was still looking away from her. Slowly, Zelda reached up, and stroked the side of his face, "Red?"

"…Yeah?" Red finally managed to say, turning to face her.

"Can… can I have this?" Red was startled to hear this reply from her, as he turned to face her, "As a… good luck charm?"

"A good luck charm?" Red asked, slightly surprised. Zelda nodded, "But how?"

"Because then," Zelda explained, flushing pink, "I'll know, whenever I look at this, that someone's always there for me, and it will give me good luck to look at this picture."

Red looked surprised, "Huh?"

"But do me one thing…" She handed the page back to him, "Sign it, please."

Red picked up the pencil, and began to write his name in his neatest writing. She liked it! She liked the drawing!

Slowly, as Red finished writing his name, he felt Zelda's hand rest on his own, and he looked up into her sapphire eyes, which were sparkling. Red, not knowing what he was doing, felt his face inch closer to hers, his eyes closing slightly. He was now so close, he could feel her breath on his face, and his heart was pounding.

Suddenly, without warning, the door flew open, and Marth barrelled in, whooping loudly, "WE WON!! WE WON!!"

Both lovers were scared apart, staring at the sudden, blue-haired intrusion, as Link suddenly charged in after him, "You shouldn't have! WE SHOULD HAVE WON!!"

"We won, we won, we won!" Marth chanted, and did a small victory dance, then punched the air, heroically, "OH YEAH!!"

"They may have won, but YOU WON'T!!" Link dived at Marth, tackling him to the floor, as the two began to fist-fight.

Both Red and Zelda looked at each other, then back at the two swordsmen, fist-fighting on the floor, and both shook their heads, sighing.

"Football…" They said simultaneously, "What a waste…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Fwee, yay! Finished!**

I hope you all liked, especially you, Celebaby!

**Review, please! I may be thinking that romance is my best genre after all!**

** Regii **


End file.
